The invention relates to a method for creating an electronic data file from information stored in the memory of a first device operating in a data communication system so that said electronic data file is created in a second device. The invention also relates to a method for restoring an existing electronic data file to a first device operating in a data communication network from a second device. The invention further relates to a hardware arrangement applying the methods according to the invention. The invention further relates to a terminal of a data communication network applying the methods. In addition, the invention relates to software applications residing on a server connected with a data communication network and on a terminal of a data communication network, which software applications employ a method according to the invention.